The invention relates to a machine for mechanizing the harvesting of certain fruits, especially grapes.
As it is known, the harvesting of grapes is a difficult operation and requires a large amount of labor, since the clusters of grapes have to be cut individually and placed in hand baskets which afterwards are dumped into larger containers which are transported to the place where the grape juice is processed.